


Honeybee

by MERCJACKSON



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Men in love, hey mom! watch this! ( goes completely ooc )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERCJACKSON/pseuds/MERCJACKSON
Summary: “I’m not a good dancer.” Locus quivers, flexing his fingers in Siris’s grasp.“Yeah, you’re really not,” Siris jokes, shifting side to side in synch with the music, humming along. “Loosen up. You’re so stiff,” he laughs, swinging his hips lightly.“Ah,” Locus sighs, dropping his shoulders to follow Siris’s lead, letting go of his left hand to move his arm around the other man’s waist, pulling him closer, “What made you want to… dance?”





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i'm back and this time it's this. Based / inspired by [this bad boy](https://merchibis.tumblr.com/post/179270111487/well-i-was-waiting-for-you-all-my-life) Shout out to arsoniick on tumblr for proof reading / beta-ing for me! all mistakes are mine <3

“I’m not a good dancer.” Locus quivers, flexing his fingers in Siris’s grasp. 

 

“Yeah, you’re really not,” Siris jokes, shifting side to side in synch with the music, humming along. “Loosen up. You’re so stiff,” he laughs, swinging his hips lightly. 

 

“Ah,” Locus sighs, dropping his shoulders to follow Siris’s lead, letting go of his left hand to move his arm around the other man’s waist, pulling him closer, “What made you want to… dance?” 

 

The lights are off, the room illuminated by candles as Siris’s phone plays lowly in the background, just loud enough to surround them. It felt peaceful. Calm. Like home. 

 

“I can’t just want to dance with my husband?”  Siris fakes offense, pucking his lips into a smile.

 

“That’s not what I meant,”  Locus scoffs, unable to hide his own smile. 

 

“I was looking at the wedding photos and realized you  _ never _ danced with me.” 

 

“Scandalous.”  Locus gasps, furrowing his brow. 

 

“Absolutely.”  Siris agrees, sticking his tongue out.

 

The two erupt in soft laughs as he pulls Siris back against him, humming thoughtfully when Siris nuzzles his face into Locus’s neck, letting go of his hands to wrap his arms around him.

 

They stay in the calm sweet for the remainder of the song, the only noise aside from the music being their low breathing and Siris’s humming. 

 

“I wanna get away from here.” Siris confesses, keeping his face buried. 

 

“Oh?”  Locus prompts, looking at the top of his head. 

 

“Yeah. We can be farmers. Or buy in island,” he suggests, smiling into the crook where shoulder meets neck. 

 

“I did always want a southern accent,”  muses Locus, entirely sarcastic. 

 

“Ew,” Siris deadpans, laughing when Locus snorts, “I think you’d be sexier with a british one.” 

 

“I think you’re wrong.” 

 

“Naaahh.” 

 

Silence overtakes them again as the song comes to an end, picking up with new chords. 

 

“I’m serious, you know?” Siris pulls back from Locus, looking into his eyes. “I’m tired of the city. Let’s get a place away from here, away from everyone. I’ll even teach you to dance.” 

 

“You’re so mean to me.” Locus rolls his eyes, looking back into Siris’s dark ones. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Okay?” 

 

“Let’s leave. Get cats. Let’s start over.” 

 

Siris grins and Locus can’t help but stare. Black hair that’s usually gelled up now falls across his forehead, soft lips with teeth indents (he always did bite them when he got nervous), soft dark eyes filled with compassion and adoration. Locus feels his breath stop and for a moment he could swear his heart is bumping out of his chest. 

 

“I love you,” he sighs, contently. 

 

“Well, we’ve been married for a while, I sure hope you do,” Siris chuckles, nose scrunching.

 

“I wish you never ran into me that day, just so I could meet you all over again, just so I could  _ marry  _ you again,” Locus breathes, leaning in quickly to press a kiss to the corner of the other’s mouth. 

 

Siris remains quiet as Locus continues his ministrations, kissing up his cheek, only pulling away once he feels something wet touch his lips. 

  
  


“Huh--” he pulls away, looking at Siris’s face, only to quickly grab it, nervously looking him up and down, “Why are you crying?!” he practically shrieks, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. 

 

Siris laughs, bringing his own hand up to wipe the remaining tears. “I’m fine, I’m fine! I just didn’t… expect that,” he laughs, still crying a bit.  “I love you, Sam, I really do,” he breathes, bringing Locus into a kiss, pulling him close. 

 

When they pull away some of the tears have transferred to Locus’s face and both of their lips are wet and a tad swollen.

 

“Do you want to continue dancing?” Locus asks, sliding his hand down to grasp the other’s. 

 

“I’d like nothing more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> god said its my turn to write locus out of character! My writing tumblr is cabhoose ! also i did this impromptu while tired so..


End file.
